Degrassi 101
by SweetTherapy
Summary: The Palex Guide to Surviving High School. CH. 3 “It's a Friday night. Let's...party?”
1. Chapter 1

**Degrassi 101: The Palex Guide to Surviving High School**

"_Because sometimes, 12__th__ grade will never get easy..."_

Degrassi is not mine nor do I claim to own it.

**A/N:** Point of views will switch between Paige and Alex from chapter to chapter.

Enjoy!

This chapter takes place _before_ Palex.

Lesson 1

~You Can _Always_ Apply School to Real Life~

**POV: **Alex

**Location: **A hallway within Degrassi

"Hey, did ya study?"

I looked up and smirked at the red-head that stood before me. "Well, good morning to you too, Ellie Nash," I greeted as I turned to glue my eyes back onto my book.

But I could already tell that her observations weren't done stating themselves. "Ah, I see. Last-_minute_ studying...Well, then it's a good thing our teacher isn't here yet." I heard her plopping down her back pack practically in the middle of the hallway and begin to sit down next to me. "Move over. I forgot my book."

I scoffed. "You want me to give you space _and_ share my book with you?"

She just stared back expectantly, and giving in, I sighed and moved over. "Thank you."

_Okay, let's see. "While this type of bee may possess the title of 'queen,' she does not, in fact, hold power over the entirety of the hive. Her main role as existing as the mother to the nest's colony of bees grants her particular services from her __**drones**__ (See image 15.1 A), otherwise known as the male honey bees, with which she mates and reproduces daily as many times greater than her own bodyweight..." Uh..."Yay" to the "particular services," "Yikes" to the reproducing part._

_Anyways, blah, blah, blah...Wait...Here's something interesting..._

"_As in most hives, few female bees are bred for sexual maturity during the same cycle. These newly-born females who bear the ability of reproduction are ones who have not yet mated with male honey bees, and as a result, have been given the name 'virgin queen bees (See image 15.6).'" Wow. Now this is the best part: "When surfaced, some virgin queen bees have a propensity to seek out other sexually-bred females who they consider as rivals and eliminate them on site, ensuring their intended places as leading queens." Huh. Now, why does this all sound so familiar?_

"Soooo...What was last night's chapter about?" asked Ellie as she plastered on a nervous smile.

I rolled my eyes handing over my book. "Here...Yeah, all twenty-fives pages of _that_ chapter."

I saw her eyes widened. _Well, that's what you get when you don't study...like me, but then again I ain't too shabby on reading between the lines._ "Seriously?"

"Yup...Well, what're you waiting for? It's almost 8..._in the morning!"_

"Why, thank you, Heather...I think," I heard a familiar voice echo throughout the halls, and my head jerked up to my right.

"Ugh, but Alex! You know what it's about," I heard Ellie on my left groan. "Reader's Digest version, pleeeaase?" But, my mind was purely focusing on the budding skirmish between a certain prissy blonde and the school's wannabe popular chick.

"Oh, of course, Paige! Everyone eventually _has_ to get their fashion tastes right after so many tries..." I snorted at her comment. "Today just happens to be _your_ lucky day!" said Heather Sinclair as she quickly gave Paige an up and down once-over.

She started walking away, but by the way Paige was fuming with Spinner right behind her looking amused, I could already tell that this fight was far from over.

"Alex!" Ellie yelled into my ear trying to get my attention.

I leaned over still staring at the bizarre yet entertaining oddity. "Ellie, why read about it when you can just watch?" I explained as I pointed towards Paige Michalchuk and Heather Sinclair. I could tell then that _that_ had caught her attention since I heard her close the book and set it down on the floor.

"Um, _excuse me?_" responded Paige with her hands on her hips.

Heather turned around. "What? I said you looked nice today...Is there a problem?"

"Are you kidding me?" Paige slightly giggled in an offended manner. "Wow, Sinclair. Only you know how to cook up an _insulting_ compliment. Irony must be on your long list of 'Things to Do to Make Me _Look_ Popular.'"

"Oh, Paige!" I could hardly contain the smile that was breaking out on my face as I saw her walk up to Princess "Humility." "Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige...I already _run_ this school..."

This time, Paige was the one to move closer. "Oh, do you, _hon_?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey...uh, I don't get it..."

I shook my head and leaned over to Ellie. "Queen Bee," I said as I pointed towards Paige Michalchuk. Then my finger moved across to Heather Sinclair. "_Virgin_ Queen Bee...Not an _exact_ representation, but it's still pretty close."

"Wow. Heather's a _virgin?_" she whispered.

My eyes rolled around, and I noticeably sighed. "That's not what I meant..." I turned my head to look at her. "Maybe you _should_ just read the book."

"Well, I don't know which trash bin you buy your clothes from, but _this?_" said Paige as she pointed her finger up and down in front of Heather. "_This_ will _never_ be able to compete with me. So just back off you—you...you mirror whore!"

And by then, plenty of people had stopped to watch the latest in teen bickering. "Oh, so now, _I'm _the whore? Me? I'm the whore?" Heather leaned in closer. "Just who are you trying to fool, Michalchuk?"

As if someone had literally come up to her and slapped her in the face, Paige held an expression of shock, hurt, and anger all in one little ball. It looked as if Degrassi's Queen Bee had lost the battle...or gave up, I wasn't sure which one. Heather walked away with a victorious smile, and I had the strongest urge to yell something just to wipe that look off her smug face and piss her off, but I suppressed it. Paige wasn't the only one whose skin Heather Sinclair's "comments" crawled under.

But whatever that comment had meant, it looked as if it hurt Paige deeply. Just what was Heather _implying_ by that anyways? Meanwhile, whispers had erupted throughout the entire hallway. Some were staring in Paige's and the Furby's general direction as were me and Ellie. It was like a car accident on the freeway: it was hard _not_ to look.

Spinner placed his hand on Paige's shoulder looking sympathetic, but she angrily tore it away from him. "No! No, Spinner. Don't think that you can just suddenly come to my rescue _after_ you've had the chance!"

And she started walking quickly towards me and Ellie's direction. But I couldn't resist placing my 2 cents into the tip jar. "Well, looks like our little Queen Bee lost her fight. Does this mean that Heather Sinclair is the new head honcho?" I said loud enough for Paige, who was already walking in front of me, to hear. But the most bizarre thing happened. She stopped to look at me, her eyes brimming with water and the tip of her nose turning a slight shade of red. I had instantly regretted my words.

She turned back keeping her head down walking towards the restrooms with not a single insulting word uttered back at me. I knew then that Heather Sinclair had struck a chord.

"All right. Good morning class," said our Entomology teacher now taking out his keys to open the door to the classroom. "Ready for that Tuesday morning quiz that I know everyone must be so excited about right now?" A few groans were thrown out into the air. "Great! Me too!"

As Ellie grabbed her bag and stood up while everyone made their way into the classroom, I kind of just sat there feeling uneasy about what just happened. I mean, I knew me and Paige Michalchuk weren't exactly "BFFs," but, something made me want to reach out to her and tell her that Sinclair was a bitch. I'm not all _that_ insensitive.

"You comin'?" I heard Ellie ask me.

"Oh, yeah," I responded, picking up my book and bag following her into class.

Then again, maybe Paige was just being a drama queen.

* * *

**A/N (2): Think Dean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Degrassi 101: The Palex Guide to Surviving High School**

"_Let's Just Forgive and Forget...Or Forget. I'm good with just one!"_

Lesson 2

~How to Play Well with Others~

_Paige Michalchuk_

_11/26/04_

_AP Eng_

_Dear Common Sense,_

_As you may know, this past year, several events that you have attempted to interrupt has resulted in a peculiar adjustment to your conduct. This consequential outcome, of course, has not gone unnoticed by one Paige Michalchuk. Your inconsistent and erratic behavior has led the said individual to believe that your incompetence has directly influenced numerous decisions and affected judgment on her behalf._

_Yet, without being aware of how your actions have affected Ms. Michalchuk's psyche, your unwarranted performances have become increasingly discomforting. The following is a list of claims that have been provided for by Ms. Michalchuk herself and are of significant concern when it comes to the conclusion of your manipulation:_

_1.) Holding infatuation over a soccer athlete._

_2.) Disregarding one's girlfriend's words of warning._

_3.) Flirting with other men while under the influence._

_4.) Attempting to have sex with an unwilling participant._

_5.) Driving a boyfriend's car into an offender's._

_And..._

_6.) Fostering an amount of $1200 in car damages._

_As recently stated above, the peer pressure that you have exerted over Ms. Michalchuk's mind has been trying her patience. If not corrected within the next school year and a half, therapy will be requested and enforced upon you and failure to commit to these terms will result in your immediate expulsion through any means necessary._

_Sincerely,_

_Paige Michalchuk's Brain —_

_The Master of Operations_

_Urgh! I literally want to kill myself right now!_

"All right, class! Pencils down."

The shuffling of papers resounded throughout the tiny classroom of an evil university-level subject dubbed "AP English" by the education system. It was my current lair, my dungeon, where my malevolent captor was not, in fact, my instructor. No. It was more multi-layered than that, for it was the inner-workings of my mentality that had kept me inside this invisible cage all along. But deep within the nooks and crannies of my head laid the key to my freedom. It was there; it was taunting me to find it. But it was lost, buried within my mind's depths, so close yet so far away...

And here, I had often thought of fate as my play-toy.

"_You're firing me?"_

_He nodded, and I blinked, but it hadn't affected me. Waitressing wasn't my ideal choice when it came to paying away Spinner's dent charges. _

_Cue the bittersweet sorrow._

And life goes on—another day where I convince my anger that this was just a miniscule rough patch.

"Journals are an excellent way of keeping your writing ability fit and healthy," droned our teacher. "It's why we do it every day in class..." My eyes followed him as he walked up and down the aisles in between desks. "...But, of course, it's purely for your eyes only. I'm not here to spy on anyone's thoughts..."

Yes. It was a good mental relief to be able to escape into a world of white with your mighty weapon the pen allowing your thoughts to pave a road to wherever you wanted them to lead you.

Today, however, something was eating away at my thinking, and it was an emotion...possibly frustration? I believe that's what I was feeling. _Frustration at what? _Oh, yes, that was the million-dollar question...

"_And, you'll never guess who I saw there, Spin..."_

"_Uh-oh. Should I be worried?"_

"—_It was Alex Nuñez, the wicked witch of Degrassi, come to steal from me my only opportunity to pay back my debt!"_

"_Oooo...So, like...what're you gonna do?"_

I kept my fingers crossed the entire time in revolt against my belief in luck being non-existent. Naturally, it wasn't my intention to find a job with "working alongside mortal enemies" as a prerequisite, but it had practically been my only other option. So, today, I was formulating a prison break. I was going to have to convince her otherwise that I, Paige Michalchuk, head cheerleader, popular young woman amongst the crowd of Degrassi, and by far the hardest working student here, would make a _decent_ employee at the mall. Bragging was only reserved for other people and my mind. I wasn't about to flaunt my qualities to someone who could have cared less.

Accordingly, I've been trying to work up the tolerance to actually proceed with my "Operation: Make Alex See Me in a Whole New Light." Along with that had come the actual words that I was practicing to persuade her to put in a good word for me to Meeri.

"_Oh, hi Alex. Look, sorry we've kinda had our differences but, um...you wouldn't mind being less of a bully today and not say anything bad about me to your boss, would you?"_

...I was epically failing.

"_Please, if you could just...look in your heart, and—and find that compassionate quality that everyone has inside of them, maybe you can—"_

Nope. I was not going to grovel at her feet. I was above that. I was above _her_. In fact, maybe talking to her should be out of the question...Yeah! It's not even worth my time. Maybe I can just look somewhere else for a job...But, where? Working at the theater was probably one of the easier positions to apply for with the very little experience I had. Did I even still have a chance of _getting_ it?

"Okay, class. We're done for the period. So...I think I'm just gonna dismiss you guys early for today. How does that sound?" I heard a few shouts of whooping and several repeats of "Yes!" from a few students. I smiled in delight. "Well then, I set you free." People had immediately started jumping up from their seats with their bags strapped to their shoulders. I needed to get out of there too.

"Well, well, well...the warden's let you out already?" I heard as I headed to my locker. I looked to my right.

"Uh, yeah. But, apparently, yours let you out on parole early too?" I asked my boyfriend who was happily following behind me.

"Mm-hmm," said Spin. "Earlier than you, or I wouldn't have been waiting." He casually leaned against the locker next to mine staring at me while I attempted to input my combination. "So, um...Look, about this...car payment thing..."

"Yeah, about that...Look, baby, my chances of getting that job over at the mall are, safe to say, pretty much slim right now, so I was actually considering looking around for another one...you know, with no evil scoundrels lurking around if possible," I tried explaining while fumbling around my Anatomy book.

I glanced over to my right just enough to see Spinner looking incredulous. "But, how long is _that_ gonna take," he retorted. "I mean, not that I'm trying to rush you or anything. It's just—" _Oh boy. Here it comes. _"...The 'scratches' on my car are _really_ hard to pay off with _my_ paycheck alone. I can't...I don't think I can do it by myself..."

_Ugh. I knew it! I knew he was going to play that trump card! _Closing my eyes and taking in deep breathes, I looked at him with sympathy and guilt etched all over my features. "...Nor should you have to, Spin. But I just don't know what to do! Where else can I magically earn money to make it disappear?"

Spinner folded his arms. "Hmm...Are you sure you didn't get that job at the theater? Absolutely positive?"

"No. But I might as well be! Who knows what Alex said to Meeri about me?"

"Exactly!" Spinner reassured as he placed his hands on my arms to calm me down. "Maybe she didn't _say_ anything. Look, I know this might sound like a really stupid, stupid idea but...what if, just _what if_ you try to make nice with her?"

"Um...Let's try something else..." My feet forced my body to turn a 180, and I started walking away.

"What?" he said as he grabbed my hand halting me in my tracks. "Listen...Have you _tried_ talking to her?"

"No," I answered softly. I had been thinking about it, but I haven't technically _tried_ yet.

"Has Meeri tried to contact you in any way?"

"No..."

"And, do you _want_ me to suffer _alone_ for the damages on my car?"

I could have sworn he was about to tack on "The damages that _you_ made?" after that last part. Sighing heavily, I caved in. I really hadn't even tried to look at from his point of view. I mean, it was _my_ fault that his car was trashed. I needed to at least give an effort on my part to help him out. "Okay, okay. You win, Spinner." I vowed to pay it all back. "So...Do I have to do it _now_?"

He smiled. "No time like the present, right?"

Spinner started twisting his head all around in search of Alex. She was nowhere near the vicinity that much was obvious after a few minutes of eye-exploring had gone by. I was kind of relieved. But shortly after, he had unfortunately spotted Jay Hogart purely by chance. Great. Just what I needed. A chat with yet another convict to lighten the mood.

Practically pulling me along, Spinner rushed us both to Jay who appeared to be falling asleep with his shoulder nonchalantly leaning against what I had assumed to be his own locker. "Jay." I watched as Spinner snapped his fingers near Jay's ear arousing him from his mid-morning nap.

"Well, if it isn't Degrassi's power couple," he yawned adding a smile immediately afterwards. "What brings you two here to Jay-town? Come to murder me in my sleep?" _Hmm. Not a bad idea._

"No, actually. We're here for something else," said Spinner.

Jay was cautiously observing us waiting for whatever it was we had to say. He folded his arms finally setting his eyes on me once my mouth started moving. "We're looking for your girlfriend. Any idea where she might be at this hour?"

He laughed. "Can't get enough of Alex after seeing her at work, Ms. Pep Squad?"

"Oh, believe me. I've had enough after three years of our everlasting war of the words," I replied defiantly.

"Oh, okay. So, _that's_ the reason you want to go see her...Because you hate people like her...Like me? Makes all the sense in the world."

His sarcasm was beginning to annoy me. "Paige here, actually, is trying to play nice," spoke up Spinner. "You know, so she can get a job of her _own_ testimony. It'd be great if you could help us."

"Look, whatever. I could care less." He stepped up in between me and Spinner pointing behind us. "Computer lab." He grabbed his bag and headed off in a different direction. "Gotta get to class. Have fun talking to my girlfriend!" he yelled as he smiled back at me.

_I take that back. Ice patches, bottomless pits, dog crap, Alex, and Jay. Things to avoid..._period.

We walked on over, me mostly trudging myself, to the entrance of the computer lab. Sitting comfortably staring at a monitor was none other than Ms. Loser herself. I was beginning to have second thoughts. I literally had to go in there and practically beg her not to ruin my chances of getting that job. I didn't like it. It meant that the ball was in her court, and I held no control over something that was part of _my_ life. It felt completely wrong. "I can't just go in there and talk to her. Alex hates me. I hate Alex."

"So? Perfect chance to make a new friend!"

"Spin, please!" I pleaded. "We're talking my pride here! How much is it worth?"

"How much, um...about $1,200 and uh..." _Geez! Talk about holding it over my head!_ Ignoring the rest of Spinner's blackmail, I slowly made my way into the lab and walked up to Alex.

"Alex, um, can we talk a sec?" I took the seat next to her.

She kept her focus on the screen in front her. "You're not calling me dog face?"

"Okay, internet lovers! 2 minutes until homeroom, so please, log off!" pronounced Mr. Simpson.

Wonderful! 2 minutes 'til my next class started. I needed to cut straight to the point. Time to rip off the band-aid. "Just one second, please. We've had our issues, I know, but..." She looked as if what I just said was an understatement. I couldn't blame her. "...Hon, you see how much I do around here—that I'm employee material."

"I wouldn't worry about it," responded Alex, and for a few blissful seconds, I felt the relief wash all over me... That was, until she continued. "I put in a perfectly _bad_ word for you," she finished straight to my face. And then she got up and left, leaving me to wonder if life had decided to take now to get its revenge on me. It already seemed that way.

_Great. Thanks a lot, by the way, Alex. You're _so_ helpful..._

Indeed. Alex Nuñez was the biggest help when it came to shoving it into people's faces...


	3. Chapter 3

**Degrassi 101: The Palex Guide to Surviving High School**

"_It's a Friday night. Let's...party?"_

I disclaim owning the show! No characters are mine.

**A/N:**Yet again, before Palex. Patience is a virtue. Rushing is...something else.

~How To Play Well with Others (Part 2)~

"Urgh! This is so _boring_..." My head shifted downwards staring at the counter's edge that I had been oh-so-casually leaning against. It looked blunt yet sharp. Nevertheless, I continued to fight every impulse in my brain incessantly demanding that I bash my own head against it; such was the intensity of my overwhelming boredom.

Alex walked over to me annoyingly chewing on some piece of candy. "When you're bored..." She plopped down a bucket filled with unbuttered popcorn onto the counter on my right. "Eat. When you're not, don't!" She popped the growing bubble from her gum, loudly, I might add. Then again, the place did seem pretty deserted since it was practically near closing time.

In fact, I could probably make an echo right now... "Hello!" I yelled with just a hint of back-noise from the reverberation. A few onlookers turned their heads to stare at me as they made their way into their designated theaters. I couldn't help but giggle.

I heard Alex snort with a small laugh. "_Okay..._" she said with a smirk.

My eyes narrowed at her. "What? I'm _bored!_ Sue me for wanting to entertain myself!"

"Uh, yeah. That's what this bucket's for," she said as she shoved it near me.

But I shook my head. "No thanks. Trying to lose weight here actually."

I felt her eyes begin their scan up and down my body, and I immediately felt self-conscious. "Ya look fine, Princess...Geez, don't worry about it."

I smiled, inwardly grateful for her apparent sincerity. "Wow. Alex Nuñez giving me, Paige Michalchuk, her mortal enemy, a _compliment?_" I chuckled. "Damn. I should have gotten that on tape. It would have made _great_ blackmail material."

"Yeah, and guess where that tape would have ended up if it had ever existed."

"Oh, I'm _dying_ to know..."

I watched as she folded her arms after fixing her visor. "Right in a dumpster...in the middle of an alleyway...conveniently placed next to a certain _blonde_ corpse who _accidentally_ ran into a bus."

My mouth opened wide in feigned shock. "Well, I know _Emma _can be a little hard to deal with sometimes, but, really Alex? _Really?_" And a smile formed across my face. "C'mon! We all know you're just a big ol' softy inside!"

She gave me a dull look. "Yes. You are very welcome I talked to Meeri for you, your highness." Moving over to the bucket, she grabbed a kernel of popcorn and looked up. "I only helped you get your _job_ back." Into the air went the white piece of puff plummeting into Alex's mouth.

"And, of course, I am _eternally_ grateful!" After locating a rag, I began wiping down the counter for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "So, is _that_ why you helped me? To hold it over my head while you gloat? ...Really low, Nuñez. Even for you."

"As I've said before," she began with the atmosphere suddenly turning resolute. "It wasn't your fault. _Ronald McDonald_ just happened to be there...with his fists...Which, by the way, sorry for your guys' break-up."

"Hmm, says the girl who suggested I go out and buy a new one...Thanks, Alex, really, but, I think you might've been right. I wasn't exactly on his mind when he decided to pull a _WWE_..."

"...Yeah..."

And just like that, the environment took a left turn into Awkward Street. All was silent for the minutes that had passed by with the exception of a couple walking towards the exit as their steps echoed throughout the lobby. _Okay. I'm bored again. What's there to do for the next half hour? Clean the cheese dispenser? Check. Refill the bucket with ice? Check. Clean the storage room out back? Check. Make sure the restrooms are spick and span? Noooo way. Clean the counter again? Done. What now? Ugh. I knew I should have picked a more exciting job...if there was even a remote possibility..._

I turned my head only to lay eyes on a certain content-looking brunette now purely fixated on her nails. A grin spread across my face. "Knock-knock!"

She looked up boring holes into me with her lifeless eyes giving an expression that almost read, _"Seriously?"_ Following a five-second waiting period, she spoke up. "Why?"

"Just go over to the door and see who it is," I demanded.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Who's there?"

"Orange."

"...Nope. Doesn't ring any bells..."

"C'mon!"

"Fine. Orange _who_?"

"Orange ya gonna open this door?" And I chuckled and giggled like it was the most hilarious joke in all of Canada.

"Okay, okay. I've got one!" replied Alex as she snorted with a half-smile. "Knock-knock!"

"Ya see? That's the spirit! Now, who's there?"

"Don't..."

"Don't _who_?" _Wow. I don't think I've heard this one._

"Don't answer the door. Paige Michalchuk is trying to tell jokes again..."

I opened my mouth in shock. "What?!" I yelled as I smacked her in the arm even as she was chuckling like a moron. "That was _mean!_"

"Well, that's the way it usually works...You say something you probably don't even mean to say, I say something equally horrible back, and the rest of the world enjoys while we try to humiliate each other!" She leaned back up against the counter. "The cycle of life continues..."

"Yeah...Why is that?" I asked mildly curious but more for the small talk.

"If I really told you what _I _think," she started almost whisperingly. "You wouldn't be telling me any more knock-knock jokes...Although, come to think of it, maybe that would be a _good_ thing..."

It had come to this. I always knew that the way I treated Alex was no better than the way Heather Sinclair thought to treat me, but it was always reciprocated by each person. Only with Alex, it was never about the competition. She was that one person who almost _always_ stood up for herself and for what she believed was right. I was convinced that she had the words "peer pressure" and "conformity" crossed out in her dictionaries just to prove a point. Why give a crap about the way someone thinks of you when that _someone_ doesn't even like you? But that was my main goal throughout high school: to maintain my level of popularity at the peak.

Virtually every other day from two years ago up until now, there would be a showdown taking place in one of the hallways, or in the gym during PE, or outside the front steps of Degrassi between me and Alex, "the badass bitch_._" I never saw any reason to get to know her beforehand nor did she see any reason to get to know _me_. How did that happen?

"You know what?" I asked.

"Yes, your majesty?" she replied.

"It's weird, you know...the way we fight..."

Her attention now fully placed on what was just said, she turned directly facing me with her brows all scrunched up in confusion. "Yeah?" she said. "How so?"

"Well," I began as I threw the rag onto the counter. "I mean, we fight and then we gossip and then we fight some more just like you said. It's just...I never really knew _why_ we did it, you know?"

"...I guess we kinda...grew into our molds that everyone made for us..."

"Yeah," I heard myself distantly say as my mind took me through a rollercoaster journey of the memories of our "meetings," ups and downs included. "Hey, do you..._remember_ if we ever tried to talk things out between us?"

"Hmmm..." I watched as her head turned to look at the popcorn machine. I couldn't help but notice the several piercings on the upper part of her right ear. _Wow. That is badass...in a good way. _"No, I don't think so. I mean, unless you consider shouting trying to 'talk things out.'"

I slightly laughed. "No, I don't."

"Oh! Actually, we're talking it out right now!"

"This is very true..." I said as I smiled at her sudden enthusiasm.

Alex took off her visor and placed it onto the counter immediately fixing any rumples in her hair caused by it. "So...like..._now_ what?"

"Now what?" I replied.

"Yeah."

"Um, well..." I hadn't even known where this conversation was heading beforehand, nor did I know that I would be trying to talk to the one girl in Degrassi who hated me as much as Heather Sinclair about our casual hallway fights. Right now, I was actually talking nicely to Alex Nuñez. Was it awkward? To say the least, but keeping this job was of top priority on my list of things to finish before the school year ended. Although I was no longer seeing Spinner, I still had to pay off what I owed him and working as a team with Alex certainly held better chances than constant bickering. "A ceasefire!"

"A cease—what?" she asked.

"A truce, Nuñez. I'm declaring one." I held out my hand in front of her to sign the deal with a firm handshake. "How 'bout it? You and me: no more yelling at each other from across the halls, no more fighting...Is it a deal?"

Her brows furrowed once more in confusion, she stared at my hand looking as if she were contemplating the terms of my "contract." After what seemed like a minute had gone by, she slowly met my hand with hers. "Okay then, Princ—...uh, _Paige_..." she quickly fixed herself, and I smiled in satisfaction. "I accept."

"Good...And trust me. It'll be beneficial to both of us. We work better as a team, not as enemies." Alex shook her head in agreement; it was the first time that had ever happened before. It was one less angry person to deal with at school. It was a good thing. "It's ironic," I stated in a more serious tone.

"What is?" she asked me.

"Just all this...crap happening to me and stuff. And then, the one thing that I actually thought was going to only add to my misery..." I stared straight into her eyes. "Ended up doing the exact opposite..." At this she looked completely puzzled. "What I'm trying to say is, thanks, Alex, _really_...for helping me get my job back."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, no—" All of a sudden, I hear vibrating. I looked at my phone, but it wasn't mine. "Um, one sec," said Alex while she flipped open her phone. I nodded and turned back to leaning against the counter. "Hello? ...Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?" I couldn't exactly turn my ears off, so I was practically picking up everything she was saying. "He...But, I thought you said he...Mom, are you okay? ...No, no, I'm at work!" Whatever was wrong sounded pretty urgent. "Yes...No, I—...I'm coming."

Her phone forcefully flipped shut. It kind of startled me. "Listen, Paige. I need to go. So, if Meeri comes, could you just tell her I had a family emergency?"

My heart went out to her. "Oh my gosh. What happened? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. But, I kinda need to be there with my uh...family right now, so...please cover for me?"

I gave Alex a genuinely reassuring smile. "No prob. We only have like a few minutes left...You hurry on up. I'll take care of everything here..."

She gave me a small smile in return. "You were right, Michalchuk. It is beneficial to both of us." She quickly jogged to the back, grabbed her bag, and ran off for the entrance.

What could have been so wrong that she had to run off like that? I was mildly curious but knew enough not to butt in. It wasn't any of my business. I looked at the time on my cell phone. [9:57 PM] The mall would be closing soon and as a result, so would the theater. Meeri would be coming before long to let me go and I was elated at the thought. My eyes darted around the place to see if anything was amiss or if anything needed cleaning, and Alex's visor caught my attention. She had carelessly forgotten to bring it with her when she hastily made her exit. A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned over and picked it up.

There was only one thing I could do. I would bring it to her when I saw her at school...

* * *

_Okay. With these beginning chapters, I'm trying to make a point. Alex and Paige are complete opposites. It's part of the charm of Palex. The irony is that they each start seeing one another in a whole new way, leading too... *Cue dramatic music* ...A meaningful relationship! That's what I'm trying to portray here. So, if no one sees that...Just sayin'.  
_


End file.
